Gostosuras Ou Travessuras
by Lina Limao
Summary: Oneshot ::Meu nome? Harry, Harry Potter. Fantasiado de mula-sem-cabeça, junto com a Hermione. E Adivinha que parte da mula eu sou? Adivinha, Adivinha, Adivinha! O TRASEIRO!:: Harry/Hermi, insinuação de Rony/Luna e Draco/Gina - Harry PoV


Gostosuras ou travessuras

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, mas o Draco Malfoy bem que podia ser, né? .

\\ _Gostosuras ou travessuras / _

--

_I wanna be the minority _

_I don't need you authorized _

_Down with the moral majority_

_Cause I wanna be the minority _

--

Eu sempre odiei o Halloween, mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda sou obrigado a ir, com uma fantasia estúpida de mula-sem-cabeça, pedir doces pelo mundo a fora ¬¬ . Meu nome? Harry. Harry Potter. E em meus plenos quinze anos, eu ainda tenho que colocar fantasias e ir pedir doces, feito uma criança incompreendida, que nunca teve infância, nas casas da vizinhança alheia. Dividindo uma fantasia de mula-sem-cabeça com a Hermione, ainda por cima. E, adivinha que parte da mula eu sou? Adivinha, adivinha, adivinha! O TRASEIRO! Eu, Harry Potter, bruxo, fantasiado de traseiro de mula ¬¬. Definitivamente, não consigo entender Hermione. Ela, que é tão esperta e legal e simpática e tudo mais, me obrigando a vestir essa fantasia. O que vão dizer, Merlin? Já vejo as manchetes dos jornais de amanhã ' Harry traseiro Potter é visto pedindo doces' ¬¬. Eu devia ter fingido estar dormindo, quando ela me chamou pra fazer 'uma coisa meiga, legal e divertida' com ela ¬¬ . Por que não podemos fazer como todos os normais do castelo e irmos ouvir histórias de terror e ver filmes do Jason ? Por que, Merlin, por que? T.T

- Harry, você é um traseiro muito atrapalhado. – Ela comentou enquanto dava um breve sorriso pra mim.

- Você realmente me ama, não é mesmo? - ¬¬

- Claro que amo. Senão eu fazia de você um sapo, o que você acha? – Ela perguntou. Engraçadinha ¬¬

- Não sendo o traseiro do sapo, eu estou topando – hehe. (y)

- Harry, sapos não tem traseiro. – Ela respondeu com os olhos cerrados. Isso, acaba com a minha alegria mesmo, Hermione. ¬¬

- Me diz, por que nós estamos fazendo isso? – eu perguntei.

- Oras, é por que nós não íamos ficar lá ouvindo todas aquelas baboseiras que nós já sabemos de cor, não é? – Ela me perguntou. Pelo tom de voz dela, ai de mim se eu discordasse. Será que a opção do sapo ainda estava de pé? 9

- Sei lá. O Rony ficou lá com a Luna, a gente bem que podia ter ficado lá também. – Isso, harry! Use os amigos pra essas coisas! (y)

- O Rony ficou lá pra vigiar a irmã. Você quer ir vigiar com ele, Harry?- O-ou, é melhor eu fazer cara de cão sem dono.

- Mas, Mione, acontece que se eles descobrem que viemos pra cá, pra Hogsmade, eles nos matam. – Argumentei, na última esperança. Ela bufou

- Se você quiser ir embora, esteja a vontade. Ai os doces ficam só pra mim XD – maldita ¬¬

- Ta, eu fico ¬¬ - quero só ver quantos doces ela e essa carinha bonita dela vão conseguir.

- Ali está nossa primeira vitima. – Ela explicou enquanto apontava para uma porta branca. – Preste atenção, a próxima será você que irá bater.

- Certo, certo, certo. – Eu falei. Eu só quero ver quantas portadas na cara você vai ter que ganhar, até pedir desculpas e assumir que eu tinha toda a razão.

- Observe como uma profissional age. – Ela falou antes de piscar um dos olhos e sorrir maliciosamente. O que isso quer dizer? OO' . Ela bateu na porta e uma velha baixa, gorda dos cabelos curtos e brancos, abriu a porta.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras! – Ela falou sorrindo, animada. A velha deu uma pequena risada e lhe entregou um enorme saco de balas.

- Faça bom proveito. – A velha aconselhou antes de fechar a porta, sorridente. Eu arregalei meus olhos e coloquei a cabeça pra fora. Acho que eles ficaram descomunalmente enormes, devido ao tamanho e a altura das risadas dela.

- Vai lá, é sua vez. – Ela falou. ¬¬

- Herms, eu sou um traseiro. – Eu falei. Ela riu. – eu não posso bater numa porta e pedir doces, seria idiotice.

- Seria o que?Ò.ó – ela perguntou soltando fogo pelas ventas. Oo', o que que eu fiz? Oo'

--

Então, é assim que ela obriga as pessoas a fazerem as coisas pra ela, não é? Bom saber, na verdade, muito útil.

Ergui minhas calças/ fantasia e bati na porta. Um velho abriu e eu sorri o mais ternamente que pude.

- Oi, eu sou um traseiro. Gostosuras ou travessuras! – Falei. O velho, piscou os olhos duas vezes e fechou a porta. Ela caiu no chão, de tanto rir ¬¬" louca. ¬¬" completamente louca ¬¬"

- Dá pra parar? ¬¬

- Você é muito besta! – Ela falou enquanto ria. ¬¬ Merda ¬¬

- Não teve graça, Mione ¬¬

- Teve sim, admita ! – Ela falou enquanto ria. Pensei em várias maneiras de calar aquela boca. A mais louca que me passou, foi a que eu fiz. Colei meus lábios nos dela. Bom, pelo menos, ela havia se calado . ia me matar depois, mas ela se calou . Logo em seguida, me separei dela, e, ao ver suas expressões nulas, misturadas, eu comecei a rir, disfarçadamente.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras. – Sussurrei pra ela, antes de colar meus lábios nos dela de novo.

E foi assim que eu passei a amar o Halloween !

_Sério, acho que eu bebi quando eu escrevi essa fic OO_"

_Mas enfim, gostaram? XD_

_Espero que sim \o_

_Nem que seja pra criticar, mandem reviews _

_bjos_


End file.
